The invention relates to a method for operating a rinsing liquid device in a household appliance for cleaning pieces of laundry, wherein the condensate created during a cleaning process is collected as rinsing liquid in a rinsing container, and is guided specific to the operating phase for removing lint from a heat exchanger of a heat pump of the household appliance through said heat pump. The invention further relates to a rinsing liquid device for a household appliance for cleaning pieces of laundry.
A method and household appliance of this type are known from DE 37 38 031 C2. The condensate used for rinsing is finally pumped by means of a pump into an elevated condensate collection container. Instead, it can also be routed into a local waster water pipe.